Burning Hail
by IWillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt
Summary: For a while now Gray has had this strange feeling. Once his demon side awoke he found out what that feeling had meant. Had always meant. Mate. Natsu denied his feelings and pushed his mate away. Avoiding his responsibilities as a mate. Now its time for the two to embrace who they really are. Natsu/Gray
1. Chapter 1

Gray had always felt this attraction to Natsu. Always wanted to be near him, to have those burning eye's watching his every move. It had been that way ever since he was a child and first met Natsu. At the time, he didn't know what to make of it.

Tried being his friend but only ended turning into an argument. When he was older he began to understand the feelings growing inside of him, even put a name to it. Love. He was pretty happy with it, now knowing why he always felt drawn to Natsu but that happiness was short lived.

No matter what he did they always ended up in a fight. He grew to accept that Natsu would see him as nothing more than a rival. Making himself content with the being able to touch him in a fight. He reasoned with himself that fighting him was only making Natsu stronger so he wouldn't have to worry about him when he went on solo missions. That didn't mean he gave up on trying to be closer to Natsu though.

After the death of his farther and gaining demon slayer magic, he realised it was more than just love for Natsu. There had always been this voice inside him whispering things but it was always too faint to make out. Now that his dormant demon had been awakened the voice was much clearer. _Mate._ It chanted over and over again when Natsu was near.

The urge to just crawl into Natsu's lap and curl up there, being surrounded by his comforting scent was stronger than ever but he never gave in. Now knowing that Natsu was his destined mate, the only one he could ever have, he began to work harder to get Natsu's affections.

He began to strip deliberately when Natsu was around to hopefully entice him with his body but all he ever got was scorn and disgust. He thought perhaps his mate didn't find his body appealing and began to become self-conscious of it. Cutting down on the amount of food he ate and exercising more. His spontaneous stripping also began to decrease in amount until it stopped all together.

Next, he tried throwing his all into his missions, hoping to make Natsu proud of his achievements only to be teased and taunted about how long it took him. He began to stop going out on solo missions. Finally, he tried just being a friend. Trying to entertain Natsu and make him happy but all he ever got was rejected. One excuse after another after another until he stopped asking. Slowly stopping to talk all together.

The guild had noticed Gray's strange behaviour. At first, they thought he was just mourning the loss of his father but as time went on it became evident that wasn't the case. Day by day they watched as their friend closed in on himself. Every day a member of the guild would try to engage him in a convocation or a game. For a while it worked, a spark of life came back into his eyes but then Natsu would join claiming he was much better then Gray and Gray would grow distant again, his eyes becoming dull.

Gray began to lose sleep, telling himself he didn't deserve such a luxury when his mate didn't want him. That he needed to work harder to gain that reward. Every night he lay awake crying. The cruel word's Natsu had spoken that day going around and round his head. The bruises new and old given to him by Natsu ached, but nothing was worse than the ache of his heart, the whining of his demon at the previous rejection of his mate.

' _One more time'_ he told himself. _'One more time I will try'_ as he got ready for the guild that morning. Avoiding looking in the mirror as he knew he wasn't attractive. A wave of dizziness made him stumble, grabbing onto the wall to stay up right. He pushed himself onto the guild, even if Natsu didn't want to see him he need to check he was alright. He wouldn't stop going to the guild until his mate told him he didn't want to see him again in person.

He slowly made his way through the door and crept his way to the seat in the corner. Hiding in the shadows. His demon clawed at him as he caught sight of Natsu but he made no effort to go near him. He stayed there for about an hour, just basking in Natsu sunny smile and laugh before gingerly standing up.

He was feeling light headed and though the fresh air might help. Just as he took a step away from the table his vision swam, legs giving out from under him. He tried to grab the table to stop himself but only ended up knocking the chair over, bringing himself to the rest of the guilds attention. His vison began growing black and the voices calling his name sounded so far away. The last thing he became aware of before he swallowed by the darkness was a flash of pink and the feeling of warmth.

 _Natsu…_


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu managed to catch Gray just before he hit the floor, laying his head on his lap as he sat on the ground. He gazed down worriedly at his rival. Taking note of the dark bags under his eyes and sickly pale completion. ' _He's always been pale but never this pale!'_ Natsu thought worriedly. He felt Maria drop down to her knees beside him along with Wendy.

"What wrong with him?" Natsu asked sounding scared, brushing the inky black locks out of Gray's eyes. There was a soft glue glow beside him as Wendy worked her magic, determining just what was wrong with their beloved ice mage.

"His body is slightly malnourished and dehydrated. He's also worked himself to the point of exhaustion. There are no other problems that I can see. He just needs to rest, along with something to eat and drink when he comes around and he'll be fine." She reassured, petting his arm as he let out a relived sigh.

Lucy gazed down at the scene before her. Noting the open worry being displayed on Natsu's face, matched with his soft caring gestures he was giving Gray unconsciously. She thought back the day she had found the ice mage crying...

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Lucy was taking a nice relaxing walk through the forest close to the guild. Breathing the fresh crisp air, enjoying the feeling of peace that filled her. When suddenly she heard the sound of soft cries, breaking the serenity of the place. Worried that someone might be hurt and needing help, she followed the sounds to a clearing. Looking around she saw a boy sat on the rock in front of the pond. He had his face buried between his knees. His shoulders shaking with the force of the sobs._

 _The blonde carefully approached the upset boy. Wincing when she stood on a twig causing it to break and make a noise. The boys head shot up, turning to face her with a startled look._

" _G-Gray?" She asked shocked._

 _Gray looked surprised to see her before trying to cover his face, looking ashamed at being caught in such a state. He probably looked a mess with his hair sticking up all over the face with red rimed eyes and face covered in snot and tears._

" _Hey it's okay, everyone cries, nothing to be ashamed off" Lucy comforted, making her way over and sitting beside him. "Wanna tell what's got you so sad?" She coaxed gently. Gray looked at her hesitantly_

" _I'm not going to tell anyone, I might even be able to help" she encouraged. He still looked unsure but took a calming breath before speaking._

" _I- "his voice cracked slightly. He cleared his throat and started again. "I'm in love with Natsu" he confessed, keeping his eyes fixed on the water._

" _Why are you so upset about that?" The bubbly blonde probed lightly, confusion colouring her voice._

" _Because he sees me as nothing more than his rival. I've been in love with him since the day we met. I didn't know what it was until I was older, that it was love. When we went to fight Tartaros I met my dad and had to fight him. When I... when I defeated him, he gave me his demon slayer magic, awakening the demon already inside of me._

 _The thing is, demons have mate's just like dragon slayers do. I was ecstatic when I found out Natsu is mine, but it seems like he wants nothing to do with me!" he burst into tears again "I've tried everything to get him to notice me but nothing works, all he does is pick fights and degrade me. I've tried seeing if he wants to hang out or do something together but he never wants to. He's rejecting me before I even get to tell him he's my mate" Gray wailed in despair._

 _Lucy reacted quickly. Pulling his head to her chest, running a soothing hand through his hair. She felt her chest constrict at the utter heartbreak and pain on his face. Not being able to do anything but hold him, offering the comfort he so desperately needed. Inwardly calling Natsu every nasty name under the sun she could think of._

 _ **End flash back**_

After that she'd watched Natsu's actions towards Gray more closely. Watched as Natsu rejected every attempt Gray made to get close to him, and saw Gray's face fall, tears welling in his eyes before putting on a blank mask. However, she noticed something else. She noticed how for a brief second Natsu would look so excited when Gray spoke to him before a flash of sadness crossed his face, quickly covering it with a cocky grin and insulting Gray.

She thought back to all the times she and Natsu hung out and realised that 90% of their conversations had Gray mentioned in some way. The blonde was sure Natsu was in love with Gray too. Perhaps helping the ill boy get better would destroy any hang ups the slayer might have about them being together.

Making a snap decision she went up behind Natsu and placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "Natsu take Gray home and look after him. Maria and I will trop by later with some food for you both" Lucy told him receiving a nod from Maria as she stood up.

"Okay Lucy" He agreed subdued. Gently picking Gray up and cradling him close. Taking careful measured steps as not to jolt him as he left the guild.

' _Oh, Gray, why aren't you taking better care of yourself?'_ Natsu sighed sadly. Now he was carrying Gray, he could feel how thin he had gotten but also how bigger his muscles had become. It made him both proud and sad at the same time. It meant Gray had been hurting himself to get stronger but also that he wouldn't need Natsu to have his back any more.

It was showing in their fights too, how much better he had gotten, only losing two out of the eight Natsu challenged him to. He wondered what could have set Gray off to train so hard. _'Did something happen on one of his missions?'_ Natsu wondered before shaking his head ' _Nah snow globe would have told me'_ he brushed the thought away _._

In no time at all Gray's house came into view. It was a simple looking house with a pointed roof and wooden veranda out front. The front of the house was filled with mostly windows with bricks building the foundation. A little way from the house was frozen pond. The grass and tress had a light layer of frost on them, not enough to kill any plants just enough to make them glimmer in the light. Almost as if crystals had been delicately placed upon them.

On the far-right side of the house stood a statue of a mighty dragon, sitting majestically and staring up at the sky with an almost wishful look upon its face. On the far left stood another statue, this time of a wolf curled up asleep, if you looked closely you would just be able to make out a small smile crossing the wolfs muzzle. Upon its shoulder it bore the fairy tail mark. Natsu briefly wondered how they had not melted with all the sun they had been having recently.

Looking back up to the house Natsu spotted the biggest ice statue he had ever seen, causing him to stop in his tracks and stare. Up on the roof was a sculpture of a phoenix. Its sharp talons gripped the roof as its head leaned over the side to peer down. Its pointed break gleaming in the light as the beady eyes stared down at him. The wings were stretched out as if ready to attack and its tail fanned out behind it. Natsu swore it was really looking at him.

Shaking of the feeling he hurriedly made his way inside. He looked in each room as he passed, trying to find Gray's bedroom. They passed a library, a games room, a living room, a kitchen and an art studio but no bedroom.

Natsu was about ready to give up, convinced Gray didn't have a room and slept on the floor or something when he spied a hidden door from the corner of his perceptible vision. He contemplated opening it, not wanting to make Gray mad but shrugged it off. What he didn't know won't hurt and if it is the bedroom then no harm done.

The fire breather gently pushed the door open and let out a soft gasp of surprise. Gray's room was a mixture of blues, whites, yellows, reds and oranges. Painted in such a way that it felt like a fire in the middle of a snow storm. There was no bed that he could see, just a massive pile of pillows and blankets. Covering the majority of the floor Placing Gray gently in the middle he covered him over. Letting out a soft smile as Gray nuzzled in.

He slowly stood up and began to investigate the room. There was a lot of cuddly fluffy things that confused Natsu, he'd never seen Gray as the cuddly type, maybe he was a closet snuggler. A second glance around revealed a large window on the end with a ledge big enough to sit on and look out. The sides of the window looked to have a thin layer of ice on it. Looking close Natsu breathed in awe of the intricate designs made onto the glass with only ice.

Leaving the window, the dragon wondered around the rest of the room. Finding some wooden carvings. There were many of different animals and people. He spotted a miniature figure of him and happy along with Lucy and Ezra. He also saw carvings of Ur, Lyon and his father Silver. Just as he was about to turn away a flash of red caught his eye. Peering more closely at it his breath hitched. Hidden behind the rest was a small carved and painted Igneel. He gently picked I up, feeling the smoothness of it, before putting it back where it belonged, lost in thought.

Natsu slumped to the floor, gazing over at the sleeping princess, back resting against the cabinet the carvings were on. He'd noticed Gray hadn't been right for a while and he had hoped he would bounce back on his own. Seemed he had been wrong. Every time he had to turn Gray down or start a fight his chest ached. He never wanted to hurt his mate but he had to let him go.

Gray would never be happy with him and if it meant sacrificing his happiness then so be it. ' _ **You fool! He is your mate, he can be happy with no one but you! Stop pushing your destined away'**_ his inner dragon roared in rage making the slayer wince slightly at it reverberated through his head

' _That is not true, he can be happy without me, just accept it. Soon he will see the love he has for Juvia and be with her'_ he argued back.

He heard the dragon snort _**'You, young one have much to learn if you are that naïve, talk to your mate. Found out what made him this way'**_ The dragon demanded before returning to its slumber.

His dragon did have a point though. He'd have to find out what had upset Gray so he could make sure it would never happen again. Just as he was thinking up a way to ask. He heard a groan. Looked like Gray was waking up.

Ooo0ooo

 **Hey guys. So, I wanted to thank Artemis Reiko for the inspiration behind this story. After reading her amazing creations I just had to write my own so I would like to thank her for the encouragement and thank all you guys for reading this and to check her out.**


	3. Chapter 3

' _Ow, my head. What happened?'_ Gray thought disorientating. He sat up, clutching his head as it rebelled against the movement, releasing a small groan. He heard a slight rustle and turned to see what it was only to stare into the eyes of a confused and angry Natsu.

"Well hey there ice princess, you okay or do you need some help?" He teased. Gray felt his heart drop. He'd somewhat hoped when he saw Natsu that he was there because he wanted be, that he was worried. Hope was a cruel and bitter thing.

Meanwhile Natsu was scolding himself ' _Stupid stupid stupid! Name calling already and Gray hasn't even opened his mouth yet'_ he chastised.

"What are you doing here Natsu?" Gray questioned resigned. He really need to accept that fact that Natsu would never feel the same way. He subconsciously began fiddling with his necklace.

"Well I wanted to know why your training yourself to death" Natsu stated bluntly. Looking a little confused. He'd never seen Gray participate in such a soothing act before, it knocked him a little of kilter.

Gray looked at him with big sad eyes before sighing in defeat. "I'm a devil slayer Natsu, which means I have a mate. My demon has only just woken up and I've been able to properly identify them" He broke off trying to collect his thoughts. He didn't see Natsu bite back a snarl of jealousy.

Gray carried on before Natsu could get a word in. "But my mate keeps rejecting me" he said in a shaky voice. "I've tried everything to get them to like me but they don't even see me as a friend. They hate me. I've been trying to prove my worth, make them proud of me by being strong but all they do is mock me. They don't even like my body, keep telling me to cover it up.

So, I started hiding my body, watching what I ate. Training any moment, I could. I began to stop sleeping recently, I feel like I don't deserve that luxury when my mate despises me." He cried softly into his hands. Once he'd started everything flooded out. He bit his lip trying to contain the sobs he wanted to release. Waiting for Natsu to up and leave, just like he knew he would. Like he always did.

Natsu stared at Gray's shaking form in despair and anger. Asking himself how anyone would reject such a beautiful creature. They should feel honoured that they were made for him. To match him perfectly in every way. It filled him with righteous anger at how his mate had been treated. Felt he Dragon within stirring, calling out for blood from the one who harmed his mate.

"Who is it?" The pinkette asked quietly, concealing the inner rage from his voice. Gray shook his head refusing to say. "Who is your mate Gray" Natsu seethed. Baring his fangs at Gray to show his dominance. He didn't know what he expected, perhaps a fight since he always thought Gray was a dominant. But Gray tilting his neck to the side, exposing his neck in a submissive position was not it.

The shock at the sign of submission distinguished the flames that had been licking up his body. "You" Gray whimpered "My mate is you" He cried backing away from Natsu. All anger left Natsu as he heard his response. Only to be filled with self-loathing and guilt.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I know you don't want me as a mate I'm sorry I'm a bad mate. I'll go, just say the word and you'll never see me again" Gray sobbed out looking at Natsu with such sadness as if he expected Natsu to tell him to leave.

Looking at the broken form of his mate he felt tears prick his eyes. He had done this. He had caused his mate to doubt, to feel rejected and unwanted by him. He had reduced his mate to tears because he was too stubborn to listen to his Dragon.

Cautiously he made his way to Gray, taking careful methodical steps as if Gray was a wounded animal. He watched as fear flickered into his mates' eyes as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

Seeing his mate cower away unleashed the tears he had been able to hold at bay until now. His own mate thought he was going to strike him for being his mate. He had to fix this. He lovingly pulled a shaking Gray into his arms and cradled him in his lap.

"I'm so, so sorry Gray, I didn't mean to reject you. If I had known you knew you were my mate I would never have acted in such a way. I thought you liked Juvia so I kept denying you were my mate and in turn pushing you away.

I'm so sorry I didn't realise sooner. I love you Gray. You are such a good mate. I accept you. Don't ever leave. You can strip any time you like. I love your body it just got too tempting to touch when you put it on display" Natsu confessed. Kissing any skin available. He felt Gray's sobs begin to subside as he heard the words he said and melted into his embrace. Nuzzling in closer.

"So, a submissive huh? Gotta say for a while there I thought you were a dominant, although, all the cuddly stuff makes sense now" He mused aloud.

"Hmm I hid most of my natural inclinations. When I was younger I was made fun of because of them so I learned to hide them" Gray explained quietly. Laughing as a light growl left Natsu at the treatment of his mate.

"Well from now on I want you to act your natural way, it must hurt denying who you are and I won't have it. I will protect you if anyone says otherwise" He growled fiercely. Gray beamed happily. Feeling safe and protected. "Of course, your strong enough to kick ass on your own" Natsu complimented basking in the look of pure joy on Gray's face at the compliment.

Natsu settled them down under the blankets, using his arm as a pillow for Gray, they began to trade stories of their childhood. Gray told him of when Ur had taken him and Lyon down to the town, usually he was the one to strip since he had no control of it however this time was different. Instead of making them wait outside she let them come into the shop with her.

The two wondered off to explore while she spoke to the shop keeper. Gray was further ahead than Lyon so he didn't know why Lyon did it but he heard a disgusted shriek, use to it he checked himself but found that he was only missing his coat.

He went back to check on Lyon to see he had stiped naked in the shop and had lost both pants and trousers. He looked like an old lobster with how much he was blushing. Needless to say, Ur was not happy when she found them, Lyon trying to hide and Gray collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter.

In return Natsu told Gray of the time when he and Igneel were training his sense of smell. To do that Igneel would walk of a little way. Natsu would then have to find him with his scent alone. However, Igneel had forgotten that earlier in that day he slept on a large bolder.

As night came Natsu set of to find him. When Natsu still hadn't found him half an hour later Igneel came back worried only to find a destressed Natsu crying at the foot of the bolder. He called out to Natsu surprising him. He laughed heartily when Natsu sheepishly explained that he though Igneel had been turned into a rock.

Gray was busy giggling when the sound of ice cracking reached their ears. Gray shot out from under the bedding and out the room, Natsu close behind him. He wrenched open his front door to see that his wolf statue had woken up and was swiping at Lucy who had her whip out while his Dragan was breathing chunks of ice down on to Maria in her Satin soul.

Gray released a high-pitched whistle, calling his statues back to him as he rushed down the veranda stairs. Once he was down the dragon flew over while the wolf let out an excited yip and jumped at him. He gave them both a stroke and looked behind him to see his Phoenix crane its neck for a fuss too. He turned to look at the intrudes and found himself looking at three awe-stuck and bewildered faces. Sometime during his petting Natsu had joined the girls.

"Um what's wrong?" he asked timidly, not sure why they were looking at him like that.

"What's wrong?!" Lucy screeched making him wince at the volume causing his wolf to snarl at her. "your ice moves Gray like not just forward motion but moves of its own free will. I've never seen anything like it" she squawked flapping her arms about wildly. Doing a perfect imitation of an irritated bird.

"Oh well I made them out of devil slayers ice. They can feel just like we do and are indestructible. Even when broken. they just reform and they can never melt. They're my friends and family" Gray admitted fondly scratching the dragons neck scales.

"They guard my home and sometimes join me on missions, I've been meaning to bring them to the guild but a lot's been going on so I haven't had the chance yet." He went on further to say.

"Come meet them. This is Artemis" He pointed to the wolf who wagged it tail and threw its head back proudly. "This is Janus" he said looking up at the dragon who bowed graciously.

"This beauty is Iris" The smaller male laughed as the phoenix nuzzled his neck.

"And there should be one more" Gray murmured to himself walking off a little distance.

"Ah ha! There you are" the younger cheered a moment later making his way back to them, holding a large snake who regarded them with curious eyes "And finally this is Hecate" who hissed welcomingly at them.

"Guys these are Lucy, Maria and Natsu" He pointed to each person in turn. Who gave a little wave.

"Interesting name's they've got, all Greek gods?" Maria assumed watching as he placed Hecate down while the other went off to petrol.

Gray nodded "And goddesses. Artemis because he's a hunter and a wolf which connects to the moon thus connecting him to the Greek God Artemis. Janus because he was the first one I created and a private choice and doorway happened. I chose Iris because she was the messenger of the gods and my Phoenix flies all over delivering messages to all my creations.

Also, the goddess Iris had wings of rainbows, that's how my phoenix feathers look when the sun hits them at just the right angle. And finally, my choice of Hecate for my snake was because in the Greek gods book I was reading she had a picture of her beside two snakes, she represents crossroads, magic and ghosts, which sums up my snake.

He can be two faced, nice and nasty, he was created from the ghost of my father's magic and it led me to a cross road." Gray babbled, his eyes lighting up as he explained the names and how they fit each of them. Natsu smiled softly at the sight.

"Sorry I was rambling, wasn't I?" He apologised sheepishly. They all smiled warmly at him and shook their heads.

"No, it's lovely to hear you talk so excitedly about something" Maria soothed gently. Causing Gray to blush lightly in embarrassment.

"I knew they were watching me" Natsu joked lightly trying to direct attention of Gray. He made his way over and warped an arm around Gray's waist, gently leading him back inside, beckoning the girls to follow. Neither of them women commented on the act. Giving each other a high five when their backs were turned.

"So why did they attack, they never have before?" Lucy questioned thoughtfully. Gay looked a tad embarrassed.

"Ah well I was unconscious when Natsu carried me here, they must have seen that. They were being extra protective as I was at my most vulnerable sorry about that. They will attack anything that arrives here if I don't have warning before hand to tell them, especially at night or I ask them" He explained.

After that the girls chatted with the two and dropped of the food they made their ways home. Promising to tell the guild that Gray was fine and not to worry if either he or Natsu were seen in the next few days.

Gray flopped on the coach tiredly causing Natsu to chuckle. "Okay snowflake I'm going to heat the food for us so we can snuggle on a full stomach" he informed Gray, already making way to the kitchen.

The two ate in a comfortable silence before retiring to the bedroom. Gray hesitantly striped down to his boxers, trying to cover himself self-consciously. Reminding Natsu of the needless hurt he had caused his Mate.

Natsu kissed him softly and praised him on what a wonderful body he had. Promising he would spend hours tomorrow worshiping it to prove he loved it. It made Gray glow that his Mate was proud of him, he was still a little unsure but put his trust in Natsu and crawled into bed.

Natsu following not long after. Arranging Gray so that his head was on Natsu's chest. Trailing a gentle hand down his back causing Gray to lightly purr. He sat up in surprise looking at Natsu with wide eyes, purring stopped.

"I've never done that before" He whispered shocked and a little frightened. Natsu pulled him back to his chest and did the ministration again, kissing the top of his head.

"It's okay baby it's just your way of telling me that your happy" Natsu assured. "Now get some rest. You're going to need it tomorrow because I Plan on claiming you" Natsu ordered in a soft but firm voice. Smiling widely when Gray's purrs went up a notch and he wiggled in closer.

Just as he was falling asleep Gray whispered out a softy "I love you". Causing Natsu's heart to race and a warmth to settle in his stomach.

"I love you too snowflake" He confessed back tightening his hold and following his lover into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu woke first the following morning. Rubbing sleep from his eyes he gently sat up, careful not to disturb the peacefully sleeping Gray beside him. Sometime during the night Gray had rolled off his chest and curled into his side.

Now he had a moment alone he took a deep breath to centre himself. His instincts were lashing at the cage he had placed them in the following night, demanding to be released and claim what was rightfully his.

He wrestled with the intense feeling of needing to claim Gray _right this second_. His instincts urging him to bite at that supple neck and leave his mark. Warning others not to touch this dragons treasure. To rub himself all over Gray until he was drowning in Natsu's scent before claiming that tight bubble butt. _Mate. Mine. Claim. Bite_ his Dragon chanted.

Natsu shook his head violently, feeling his cock harden at the thought of finally sinking into that tight jiggly ass that had been teasing him for years. Smacking and clawing at those thick cheeks until they were cherry and burning before sinking in as slowly as possible. He gave another hard shake.

He'd been able to supress it yesterday as his mate had been exhausted and it would have harmed him to claim him then. But now. Now Gray was fair game. Natsu's tight grip on his instincts began to slip.

The smell of his mating pheromones began to fill the air as his canines sharpened and scales began to appear on his face. His sensitive nose caught the scent of something sweet and fresh. Like crystallised mint on a cool breeze. He took a deep breath, inhaling as much of the scrumptious smell as he could before smiling deviously. It appeared his Mate was releasing his own pheromones in response.

Gray hadn't felt this warm and content since …well ever actually. He'd been woken by Natsu's movement but kept his eyes closed, too relaxed to open them. Just as he was dozing back off a heady smell took over him. It smelt warm and piney, like a pine tree on fire. It smelt so good. His body began to feel uncomfortable as his dick began to harden. His natural pheromones responding to Natsu's.

He opened his eyes to see Natsu smiling down devilishly at him with sharpened teeth and dragon scales around the eyes. His nostrils flared, taking in Gray's scent. Gray whimpered at the hot sight Natsu made, kicking the blanket off him and squirming trying to create some friction. Reaching out to the fire mage.

Gray blinked and in that space Natsu had moved until he was hovering over Gray. Caging him. He leaned down and grazed his teeth against his neck. The ice mage shuddered in pleasure. Legs automatically falling open for Natsu to sit between.

Those tempting lip were being dangled an inch away from his own. He could feel the warm puffs of air against them. Unable to resist his head surged forward smashing their lips together messily. Natsu nipped Gray's lower lip before plunging into the moist cavern.

His tongue battling Gray's and forcing him submit with a happy sigh. He began to explore Gray's mouth. Leaving no cervix untouched. Gray released little moans periodically as Natsu's hips ground firmly against him. Sucking on that _wicked_ tongue whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Natsu was everywhere all at once. In him, on him, _around him._ His scenes clogged with Natsu. Just as he had longed for it to be for so long. He turned his head, breaking the kiss. Gulping in air like a fish out of water. Natsu trailed kisses and bites down his neck as he attempted to catch his breath. Hands creeping towards Gray's boxers before they were quickly tugged off. Whining as the cool air hit his sensitive dick.

"Has anyone ever touched you?" Growled Natsu, teasingly tracing his puckered rim.

"No never. I have always loved you and never wanted to be tainted by another" Gray admitted trying to push back on the finger. Natsu hummed in satisfaction. Gray was all his, in every way possible. Mind, body, soul and soon magic.

" _You are mine Gray Fullbuster. All. Mine!"_ The pinkette snarled possessively. Slowly pressing a finger in and wiggling it around.

" _Hngg…. yes yours…. Only yours…hah…_ " Gray agreed.

Keening at the feel of Natsu's finger inside him. Urging Natsu to add another. Panting at the sensation it brought.

" _Please… More… ngh"_ Gray bit out.

Breathless and needy. Trying to fuck himself on two of Natsu's fingers. Natsu added another finger. Gray rocked impatiently. He'd waited his whole life for this. Dreamed of this moment but Natsu was only teasing him.

Natsu chuckled as Gray released a frustrated whine. Crooking his finger so it hit that special spot. Gray jerked, eyes rolling back.

" _Ah…hahh…F-fuck"_

"Hmm looks like I found it" Natsu hummed playfully, pressing down on the spot again, eyes glinting with hunger as he gazed upon the Devil slayers spasming form. His eyes drawn to the bouncing dick. He leaned forward, breath brushing against the circumcised tip. Gray cried out, not sure if he was trying to get away or move closer to the feeling.

The Dragon slayer wondered how it would feel, how it would _taste_. There it was, hard and throbbing, practically begging Natsu to lick the dripping precum and swallow it whole. And who was he to deny such an obvious invite? In one fail swoop Natsu swallowed Gray's shaft whole. Thanking god for having no gag reflex.

 _"Nnnngh…. God, N-natsu..."_

Gray chocked on his breath, eyes wide, arms reaching out to grab something. He wouldn't last long at this rate. Natsu's tongue was _magical_ as he licked around the head, dipping into the slit before bobbing back down, taking Gray deep into his throat.

 _"Nnnnggg... f-fuck Natsu... mmmm... I'm gonna cummm…... Hahh... I-if you keep t-that ah! … up!"_

While was preoccupied with his mouth Natsu continued to stretch him. Once deemed satisfactory he extracted his fingers from the ice mage and began to slip out of his own boxers. He gripped his pulsing cock in one hand, stroking it a few times to spread the precoma flowing out, lubricating himself. Making sure Gray felt ever moan he made. His other times gripping tight at the end of Gray's shaft, preventing him from coming too early.

" _Nnnng... N-natsu... F-fuck…."_

By the time he lifted his head off Gray was a sweaty panting mess. His eyes glazed over in need and lust. He let out high pitched keens, making grabby hands at Natsu. Desperate to have his lover in him. The fire mage gently pushed his mate on to his knees, his backside facing him.

" _Ha…ha…ha…ha..N-natsu…"_

The Pink haired male wasted no time, lining himself up to the pretty pink hole and slowly entering. Taking his time, savouring the feeling of his mate stretched around his cock. Inch by inch, slowly working is way in until he was balls deep. Groaning as Gray wiggled, arching his back to fit more of the ginormous cock inside.

" _Hngg…. ….. ..oh…F-fulllll…"_

Once all in, the Dragon slayer stopped. Giving the dark haired male time to adjust before testing the waters, shallowly pulling out and thrusting back in. His inner dragon roaring in delight when his mate canted their hip. Following the slayers movements.

" _You're so hot Gray"_

After a few more experimental thrusts Natsu released the dragon. Calling the beast forth to pleasure his beloved. His eyes narrowed into slits, his hands tightening into a bruising grip. Thrusts rough and punishing. Dropping his weight down on to Gray's back, completely dominating him.

" _Mmmmm... shit, baby you're so haaa… good…"_

Listening to Gray babble nonsense, unable to form complete sentences anymore. Only able to make out his name.

" _Hmmm Na-natsu…ahhh Natsu…."_

Natsu changed his angle slightly, hitting the devil's prostate head on. Relentlessly attacking it until Gray could do nothing but breath, voice rough and haggard from all his screaming.

One of Natsu's hands left the mages hips, snaking down to his neglected weeping dick. Grabbing it in a firm hold, matching his strokes in time with his thrusts. Smirking as he heard Gray chock on his breath letting out a strangled moan. He kept this frantic rhythm up, feeling the tell-tale signs of his mating coming to its peak.

" _Oh P-please oh please hmm… oh please ngh… ha… ah… ha…G-gunna C-ha-ummmm!"_

Pushing himself harder and faster, trying to get his mate to come first. With one particularly harsh thrust Gray's went rigid, muscles tensing. Shaking and panting as he coated the bedding along with Natsu's hand in thick streams of cum. Screaming his lovers name.

" _NATSU!"_

Rolling Gray over he attached his mouth to the left side of the neck and bit down. _Hard._ Feeling Gray go limp in his hold as Natsu's teeth breached the skin. Letting out little mewing noises every now and then. Uselessly trying to push his neck further into Natsu's way. He felt a wave of heat rush through his body, straight to his magical core. Purring as Natsu's magic washed over him and tied itself to the ice mage. The feeling of his hot sticky cum filling him.

" _Hhng…fuck G-gray…shiiiiiit sooo hahh.. good~"_

Natsu pulled away to see his claim ship. Licking at the blood that had seeped out. Purring at the coppery taste left in his mouth. He nuzzled the mark loving before giving it one last lick. The indentations of Natsu's teeth healed over, leaving a bite mark scar. In the centre of the scar was a Pink dragon, the pink matching Natsu's hair, flying out of burning flames.

" _Ha…ha… you're so beautiful snowflake. So perfect ha…ha.. Mark looks amazing on you"_

Gray lifted a shaky hand and possessively caressed the mark. Beckoning Natsu to present the side of his neck. The fire mage willingly complied, tilting his neck to the left and pushing his neck forward until Gray's cool lips rested against his sun kissed skin.

Gray quickly called forth his demon, his eyes taking on a purple luminescent. His fangs sharpening. Clamping down on his mate's juicy neck. Tightening his jaw when Natsu let loose a happy growl. Senses dancing as the tangy taste of blood filled his mouth.

" _Fuck Gray! Yes baby claim me, make sure everyone knows that Natsu Dragneel is taken by the one and only Gray fullbuster!"_

He jumped slightly as warm fingers gripped his hair, holding him still. Shivering right along with Natsu as his ice magic flowed into his lover. Bonding them for all that they are and what they will be.

He too pulled away a short time later when the fingers loosened. Releasing a purr at the half-lidded satisfied look he got. Showing the same level of care that Natsu did to his bite back. Much like his own claiming mark His bite mark scared over. However instead of a dragon bursting out of fires, Natsu bore the mark of a shadowed figure with purple eyes surrounded by shards of ice.

Letting Gray give one last affectionate lick Natsu carefully balanced his weight on Gray, feeling the rumbling vibrations against his chest. Both settling down close and falling asleep, content smiles adorning their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Gray awoke two hours later to the strange feeling of lips on his body. Kissing, nipping, sucking and licking at it. Lifting his head slightly he was greeted by a bush of pink hair. He lifted one hand and ran it through the salmon locks, marvelling at how soft it felt.

"Wh-what are you doing? He asked curiously, voice breaking at its first use after their mating. Natsu looked up briefly before going back to work.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm worshiping your body" Natsu stated as if it was obvious. Which to Gray it wasn't.

"Why?" he gasped, arching into the teasing mouth as it brushed past some sensitive places he didn't even know he had.

"Because I was too over run earlier by instincts to do it." He announced plainly, licking a strip up Gray's chest.

"Okay but why?" Gray questioned still lost.

"I told you last night. I am going to worship your body to prove I love it so you don't have to hide it anymore" the Pinkett explained patiently. Tonguing his left nipple until it stood to attention. Gray released a weak little moan.

"I-I didn't think you actually meant it" the submissive stammered out. Natsu finally stopped, moving further up the bed to look his mate in the eye.

"I am in love you. However, I have hurt you. I do not want you to have to worry about how you look around me. Thus, I must show you as well as tell you how sexy I find your body. There is no one more handsome, more beautiful then you. Now sit back and let me kiss every inch of your body so you may remember that" the dragon slayer declared passionately. Kiss his forehead, cheeks, nose chin and finally mouth.

The ice mage pushed into the kiss desperately. Feeling like a girl when tears dripped down his cheeks at Natsu's declaration. He was touched that Natsu was taking the time to show him how he felt. Not just saying things and not backing them up.

They pulled back for air, the tanned teen taking the opportunity to carry on where he left off. Feeling his beloved through the bond _**Love. Happiness. Appreciation. Caring**_ being pushed through.

Gray's head fell back against the pillows. Arching into his lover's mouth. Thanking magic that he got to experience this. _'If this is a dream'_ he thought _'I never want to wake up'_

oooo0oooo

They spent most of the morning lazing around the room before deciding to go make breakfast. The younger slipping on his mate's shirt to stay warm. Missing the look of appreciation directed at him from his mate. Slipped out the room to start the food.

Gray was in the middle of frying bacon when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. Chin resting on his shoulder. He leaned back into the embrace, stopping all movement for a brief few seconds before carrying on flipping the bacon.

"Hey snowflake something smells good" he commented, kissing his mark before pulling away to set up the dinner table. Gray smiled happily at how domestic it all was.

Sometime after breakfast the two decided to visit the guild to let them know he was okay, as well as stopping by Natsu's to pick up some stuff. Gray rushed out the door, excited to introduce his ice family to his guild family. Once again introducing Natsu to them but this time as his mate. Once the creatures had taken in the dragon slayers scent they were off.

Artemis giving an excited yip before rushing off ahead, leading the pack. Looking back every now and then to heck they were following. The devil slayer chuckled at his eagerness. Janus and iris flying above them. Tumbling in the sky with one another.

Keeping an eye out from enemies from above. Finally, Hecate slithered along behind in the tall grass. Occasionally popping his head up to make sure it was the right way before disappearing again. Making sure nothing attacked from the back.

As they drew closer Gray began to lag behind. His steps gradually becoming slower. Worried about his mate Natsu hung back. Waiting for his lover to join his side.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked, pulling his mate close and watching him with concerned eyes.

"Nothing it's just..." Gray trailed of looking unsure of himself. Hesitant to finish the sentence.

"You can tell me anything baby I won't be mad" the Pinkett reassured. Watching as the ice mage once again partook in the soothing motion of playing with the necklace dangling from his neck.

"I'm a little worried of what the guild might think of us or if you even want to tell them. I mean I can understand if you didn't. I'm slow, weak, co- "the creatures babbling was cut off by the strong fiery lips of one Natsu Dragneel.

"You're not slow or weak or anything else for that matter. You are Gray fullbuster. My wonderful, smart, strong sexy mate. If anyone has a problem with us I'll kill them and bring their heat to you as a trophy.

I'm not ashamed of you and am willing to go to sorcerous weekly right now and demand they write an article on us so you can be damn sure I want to tell the guild that you are mine and only mine!" the dragon growled out possessively biting their claiming mark.

Gray shivered both at the bite and the wonderfully disturbing way Natsu would protect him. Gone was the anxious fidgeting in its place stood tall, proud demon with his dragon mate. Catching site of his pets nodding approvingly of how his beloved handled the situation. He beamed at the acceptance they gave him. One down one to go.

Ooo0oooo

While the couple made their way to the guild, the guild members themselves were moping around. They hated when a member of their Nakuma became ill or something was bothering them. The once rowdy hall was gloomy and quiet. Happy the worst of the lot. Worried on how his best friend was coping looking after his secret crush.

Just as he was contemplating flying over for the nth time today the guild doors burst open. Revealing a pale but stronger looking Gray and proud possessive Natsu. It didn't take long for the guild to notice the protective arm wrapped around the ice slayers hip and how close he was curled into the other slayer.

There was a moment of silence before the guild roared to life. Cheering and congratulating the pair. Money being passed around and shouts of couldn't they have waited another day being heard. Natsu smirked cockily his inner dragon preening at the attention while his mate looked pleased as well as embarrassed.

"Listen up! From here on out Gray is mine. Anyone who tries to harm or take him away will die a very painful death" he promised darkly, his sharp teeth on display as fire engulfed his body. a shiver a fear travelled down the mages spines at the look. Falling silent.

"Now it's time to party!" he boomed cheerfully. The dark look vanishing and a grin taking over. Flashing a smile at his mate who gazed back adoringly as the noise levels increased again.

During the excitement of seeing his makeshift family and being accepted for who he really was Gray totally forgot that his other family was making their way here. Having let them go on ahead to deal with the guild before being introduced.

When they arrived, their master was curled up on his mate's lap, chatting and smiling happily with a drunken lady and a blue flying cat sitting opposite them. Artemis made his way straight over, jumping up at his master and new master in greeting while the others lingered in the doorway.

The two gasped in surprise before burst out giggling. Fussing the wolf and calling the others over. A hush had once again fallen over the guild at the arrival of the strange beasts.

"Guys I'd like you to meet my ice family. They were created from my devil's slayer magic. They can feel just like us and never be destroyed. Come meet them." The younger grinned. Taking the time to introduce them all individually and easing any worries or fears they had over them.

Once the guild had settle down and the couple had a moment for themselves they went to sit in the corner. Ushering happy along with them.

"Happy we want to talk to you about something important" Natsu stated as they sat down. Gray nodding in agreement.

Happy's heart dropped and he tried to keep the smile on his face. He knew what they were going to say. That Natsu was moving in with Gray and that he had to find somewhere else to live. He could understand why but he would really miss his best friend. He doubted they would be able to hang out as much anymore now that he finally had his destined.

"Me and Natsu have talked it over and we came to the decision Natsu was going to move in with me. What we want to know is…" Happy nodded glumly. Here it came "Is if you would like to move in with us?" the ice block asked nervously.

Happy's head shot up. Staring at Gray to see if he was lying. All he saw was nervous hope on his face. He turned to Natsu seeing he was grinning happily at him. "You're serious" he breathed awed.

"Of course, buddy" Natsu laughed "you're our family and we want you with us. Gray has room in his house for all of us. You'd even get your own room. He's also near a fishing spot so we won't have to go so far anymore." He went on to explain excitedly. His partner nodding encouragingly, still looking hopeful.

The cat stared at the two in disbelief. This is what he wanted, he wasn't being left behind but he still worried about the future. On how long it would last before they chucked him away. Before Natsu was taken from him completely. Seeing the distress and having an idea what was causing it Gray spoke up.

"I'm not taking him away happy. He will still be your best friend and your still gonna do all the things you use to do together still just that sometimes I might join in. Your important to Natsu and that makes your important to me. If you'd let me I'd like to be closer and get to know you better"

Tears of joy sprung to his eyes. He nodded frantically flying into Gray's arms, nuzzling in "Yes please. I w-wanna live with you and be a family" the exceed cried happily. The soul mates exchanged smiles over his head. Cuddling him close. Knowing they were gonna be a true family.

Later that Night, as the two-lay curled up on the floor of Gray room, they wondered what their lives would be like now.

"Hey Natsu" Gray said, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked lazily, running a hand down Gray's side.

"I was just wondering, why did you think I'd be happier without you?" He questioned, tracing a random patting across the fire dragon's chest.

"I know I can be stubborn and childish. I know I'm not the most observant and often forget to say how I feel or pass compliments. I know I can be selfish and quick to anger. To me all these flaws where big neon signs saying that you would be happier with out me. I realise now I was wrong and that you compliment all my flaws perfectly." He explained, tightening his arm around the ice mage.

"I'm glad you see how perfectly we fit now" Gray sighed, nuzzling in close.

Natsu kissed his forehead "Get some sleep love, we have a busy day tomorrow" He whispered into his lover's hair. Smiling as he felt the even breaths hid lover gave, having already fallen asleep.

The dragon slayer lay awake a little longer, taking in the soft sleeping beauty beside him, swearing to protect him with his very life. Nothing and no one would ever hurt him again, not even himself, Natsu promised as he closed his eyes, following his mate to the land of dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you want to take the shelves" Gray called out packing a box.

"Hang on" he heard his lover call back from another room.

Gray looked around the room. Taking in all the packed boxes and half full ones. It felt surreal. This time yesterday he was at home moping, crying over the love he couldn't have and now he was helping said love pack up his home to move in. He took a moment to think about how all this had come about.

He'd collapsed at the guild and Natsu had taken him home. Where he then cornered him into confessing what was wrong. From there it was a blur of love and comfort. Claiming one another. Discussing where to live. Telling the guild of their marriage in dragon/demon slayer terms. Then approaching happy to live with them. Partying with the guild throughout the night before leading till now. Packing up Natsu's old house and moving into to his.

He heard the tell-tale signs of flapping of his dragon and phoenix. They had returned to carry more boxes for them. He picked up the two boxes closes and carried them out. Joining them to the pile already outside. Lining them up for the two to pick up easier. Waving them off as they took flight again.

He made his way to where he'd last seen flames for brains. Checking on Happy as he passed that he didn't need any help. Content that he all right for now he carried on.

"Hey snowflake" A warm voice welcomed as he entered the room to the left. Finding the older male kneeling on the floor beside a cupboard. Sorting out wat appeared to be books.

"Why do you call me that?" he asked curiously, kneeling beside his mate. It had been plaguing his mind for a while. He never used to call Gray snowflake, at least not from what he could remember.

"What? snowflake?" Natsu asked absentmindedly. Frowning at one of the books before adding it to what Gray assumed was the throw away pile.

"Yeah" he nodded. Natsu turned to him taking in the wide curious eyes. It was so cute.

"Because you are a snowflake" he shrugged. Causing Gray to look even more confused.

"Because I'm a snowflake?" he parroted, lost.

"Not one snowflake will ever look the same. They are all unique and you Gray are the most unique snow flake off them all. Made for me and me alone. Made of ice that will never melt by my flames. Falling from the sky like burning hail. The only one in the world like you. You are my snowflake" the Pinkett said softly, a soft affectionate smile playing on his lips.

Tears fell from Gray's eyes as Natsu finished. Launching himself as his mate. Clinging to him. Natsu held him tight worried he had upset his mate. Settling when the younger pulled back beaming a watery smile at him before proceeding to steal his breath away.

Oooo0oooo

"You know when we were boxing up I thought you had a lot of stuff but now looking at it, it doesn't seem like much" Gray commented as he added Natsu's bedding to his own, fluffing it up.

"I know what you mean. I thought we would never fit my stuff in and would take day's but we managed it in a day" He acknowledged slightly awed as he put up the last shelf.

"The toughest bits were setting up Happy's hammock and switching out your sofa for mine" he carried on, stepping down from the step ladder. Catching sight of his boyfriend scenting his pillow before setting it down.

It was adorable to watch his mate scent his things. He had such a content look on his face as he did it. Delicately rubbing the items along his cheek, jawline and under his neck. Repeating that twice before moving on.

He took a lung full of air. Breathing in their mingled scents. His dragon purring right alongside his demon mate at the smell. He'd spent some of the morning before scenting Gray's things so now anyone who came here would know this was their territory, their nest and he would protect it ferociously.

"I'm gonna go check on Happy while you put the last of the items on the shelf" Gray announced. Walking out the room and down the hall to Happy's, using the only empty room available, which happened next door to theirs. He knocked, waiting to be admitted entrance before stepping in.

"Hey Hap, how's it going? Needing any help?" He questioned with a smile. Happy shook his head softly.

"No thanks Gray I'm all done. Natsu set up my bed and iv finished making it. All my toys are on the shelves and I've put my books away. All that's left is to hang this picture up and I'm sorted" he informed happily

"That's awesome. Me and Natsu were thinking of having fish to celebrate tonight. Any particular you would like?" The mage wondered.

"A big fat juicy one!" The exceed beamed. Eyes sparling, mouth drooling at the thought.

"All right a big fat juicy one it is" Gray chuckled.

Later that night the three sat around the dinner table, laughing and joking as they ate a big fat juicy fish that Happy had specified for. The atmosphere was light and cheery. The dark blue eyes male sat back. At peace in his surroundings as his lover and his best friend argued over the best way to eat fish.

He smiled to himself. He knew the road ahead of his was long and treacherous. Full of pot holes and bandits but right here right now made it all worth it. He knew they would all get through this and became stronger for it. After all the world's most, strongest force was love.

He wished Ur could be here to see this, to join in and hear her say 'I told you so' but she couldn't, but he was comforted with the knowledge of that where ever she was, she would be looking down at him, smiling.

Gray still had his moments where he would over work himself and feel self-conscious but Natsu was always there to rain him back in and prove how perfect he was. As the ice mage grew more confident and comfortable in his own skin he began to accept and act the way that was natural to him. He still caused fights, could hold his own against enemy's and even kept his sharp tongue.

Despite that he'd also mellowed down in the manic need to prove how good he was. To prove he belonged. He also began to seek out comfort and wasn't as brash around the guild. More Softer spoken and affectionate then he had been. However, he was still Gray no matter how much changed or stayed the same. And Natsu loved him for it.

Over the years their relationship and bond had become stronger. Able to communicate telepathically, know where the other was at all times as well as use each other's magic. Gray's relationship also strengthened with Happy.

The two were now as close as Natsu and Happy were. You could always find either one with the cat and on a rare occasion when they needed alone time, the exceed would be found playing with Gray's creatures. They had become a true family and the guild thrived off the bond the three shared.

 _ **I'm so sorry you guys! I'd thought I had posted this chap but when I checked it over I noticed I had been a Goof and completely forgotten about it. Please for give me! Anyway, this is the last chapter of Burning Hail. I want to thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing. Sweet Dreams my Lovely's xx**_


End file.
